Untouchable
by MarcusWolf828
Summary: Academy aged Juushirou and Shunsui have a lot they have to sort out, when a bottle of sake turns into something more.
1. Sake

Author's Notes:

Ukitake's illness – Um, I think it's not really confirmed or denied if this disease is catching or not. I'm sure there's a lot of debate on it. The English manga and the Japanese manga have slightly different wording/meaning. For the purpose of this story, it's catching. I will very likely write others where it's not. Also, I try to the best of my knowledge be medically accurate with Tuberculosis as a base. 

2) Technology and time – we don't know how Soul Society technology works, or when it was developed. Consider any technology AU as you feel appropriate for the 2000 or so years back. 

3) Japanese terminology should be easy to figure out. Only "things" (read: nouns) that don't have an equivalent in English.

Kyouraku Shunsui didn't usually mind waiting for things. He was a patient man, and usually found no reason to get too excited about things. But today, for some reason, he just couldn't relax. Juushirou and the last group were in the middle of taking their final exam as shinigami hopefuls, and Shunsui paced back and forth outside the entrance to the dormitory.

He had already passed his exam the day before, and though he had not yet been assigned to a division, he already donned the black clothes of a true shinigami.

It was Juushirou's turn now. All Shunsui had to do was watch the sunset and wait for his friend's return.

_I didn't think it took me this long. Perhaps he was having some trouble?_ He quickly pushed the thought aside. Ukitake Juushirou's body may have been weak, but his reiatsu had always been one of the strongest Shunsui had ever felt.

_What if he got ill? Would the instructors be able to get to him in time? _Shunsui found that idea more plausible, and for a few long minutes he was _sure_ that was what had happened. However, soon enough he heard laughter and the soft slapping sound of straw-sandaled feet running up the hill towards him.

The white haired man was smiling broadly, and rushed to greet him.

"Shun!" he panted a little for lack of breath. "I passed! I did it!"

Sweat was glistening on Juushirou's forehead, but he seemed in good spirits, so Shunsui attributed it to exertion from both the exam and running so hard up the hill.

Shunsui reached out to ruffle the other man's short white hair. "That's great! What was it like for you?"

"It was a real live hollow!" Juushirou said, brushing his friends hand away. "You could have warned me, you know."

"Ah, but that would have been cheating, wouldn't it?" Shunsui laughed. "Yama-ji made sure to drive that point home. No talking whatsoever. He was _staring_ at me when he said it."

It was starting to get dark, so Shunsui gestured for them to go inside. Juushirou followed and they walked through the hallway side by side.

"Hey."

Shunsui turned around to look when his companion stopped. "What is it?"

"I want to celebrate. We're both shinigami now. We've made it."

Shunsui didn't need more encouragement. "I know just the thing," he said, breaking out into a toothy grin. "I'll meet you back in your room. I just have to go get a few things."

The white-haired man smiled and waved as Shunsui ran off.

Juushirou had the only single room in the male dorms. Frequent need of quiet and rest would have been reason enough to let him stay there, however, there was another more important issue that required him to have a single room. Sharing a room with another student would have put the student in some danger of contracting his disease.

As it is, the ailing man is careful to cover his mouth when he coughs, especially while around others. He brings his own utensils to the cafeteria – just in case.

His current doctor – head of the Fourth Division himself – had assured him that there was no reason he couldn't attend the academy so long as he was careful. Most peoples' immune systems could handle a mild invasion. It was Juushirou's own body that was weak and let the disease take over. Prolonged or direct contact was a different story.

Shunsui knows all this. Yet, he takes time to spend with his friend anyway. Sometimes hours at a time, sipping tea and munching on snacks stashed away in a box Juushirou keeps in the closet. The time spent together was regarded by both of them as some of the best times of their lives in Soul Society.

He unlocked his door and slid it open, a bit embarrassed at what he finds. He didn't really have time to clean up this morning before the exam. Empty boxes of cookies and bags of half-eaten chips lay strewn about the floor. He can hear Shunsui's footsteps coming down the hallway, and feel his reiatsu drawing closer.

Juushirou settles for kicking the snacks to the side, shoving his yukata in the closet and clearing the medicines off the low table. There was no need for a reminder while they were having fun.

"Knock, knock!"

Shunsui entered without waiting for a response, pulling a brown bag out of his sleeve and setting it on the table.

"I'll make the tea." Juushirou reached for the tea pot and the two differently colored cups on the shelf. Shunsui was partial to pink.

"Oh, no. We don't need that stuff today." The scraggly man scratched his beard and smiled mischievously. "I've got something better."

Juushirou gave him a questioning look, but now had a good idea of what was in the bag. "That stuff is contraband, you know."

Shunsui opened the bag and took out two cups and set them on the table. "Oh lighten up. We've graduated. They can't revoke it now." He smiled.

"Well, I'm dragging your sorry self back to your own room when you pass out."

Both men sat down at on the zabuton at the table. Shunsui took out two cups, poured a shot for Ukitake, and then his own, before the other man had a chance to reach for the container.

Juushirou took his tea cup from the shelf and poured his drink into it. "I'd better use my own."

Shunsui nodded. "True."

For a moment, Juushirou froze as the smell of alcohol reminded him of medical treatments endured in the past, but it wasn't quite the same, and tentatively took a sip.

He promptly started coughing, turning his head to the side.

Shunsui looked concerned but said nothing. He knew better than ask if the other man was okay or not every time he coughed. It was a matter of pride.

The burning sensation subsided, and Juushirou took a moment to catch his breath. "It's just strong," He explained. "I didn't expect it."

The bearded man smiled. "Is this your first time drinking sake Juu?"

"Y-yes." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I suppose I've given myself away."

"Ah. I'm surprised, but it's ok. It means I get to teach you. Here, watch…"

Shunsui poured himself another and drank it a little more swiftly than was polite.

"Ahhhh, that's the stuff." He reached for the sake bottle and poured some into the shallow cup Juushirou had rejected. "It's better from a cup like this." He explained. "It's okay. I'll give you the set."

Juushirou pushed it away. "I couldn't. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh don't worry so much." Shunsui gave a lopsided grin. "I can always get another one…besides, this is a celebration. Consider it your graduation present." He set the sakazuki down on Juushirou's side of the table. His friend picked it up almost cautiously.

"Are you sure it's all right?"

"It's no problem," Shunsui said, pouring himself another cup. "You'll take in too much at a time if you use a tea cup. You won't be able to enjoy it."

With one more glace at the man across from him, Juushirou lifted the sakazuki to his lips and sipped. "It still burns," he said, rubbing his throat.

"You get used to it." Shunsui said, now on his fourth cup. "Here, have some more."

Juushirou's third cup was admittedly easier to swallow. So was the fourth and fifth for that matter. After that he lost count.

By the time the white haired man was usually asleep, the two of them were both red-faced and laughing hysterically at nothing in particular.

"You…you remember the time Yama-ji made our class train alone on the island? I thought we were going to die!" Shunsui let himself lean back and roll on the floor in laughter, kicking one leg in the air. One off-white tabi slipped off and landed on his companion's head.

Juushirou threw it back. "I have my own!" he said, laughing.

Shunsui barely caught it with his left hand before it landed. "We are so drunk…" He said, sitting up again and stretching his back. "I always have such a good time with you, Juu…"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Juushirou couldn't help but think he heard a hint of sadness in his friend's voice. But at that moment the clock on his desk chose to chime midnight, drawing his attention elsewhere.

"I think it's time I get to bed. I'll never get up in time for the graduation ceremony if I don't sleep now." Juushirou stood up and took a deep breath, which led to a mild, somewhat controllable, cough.

"Okay then," said Shunsui, also standing, albeit unsteadily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you… for everything."

Juushirou walked to the door, getting ready to open it for his friend, when Shunsui tripped on an empty box of pocky. He caught himself by bracing against the wall above Juushirou's shoulder.

Their faces were inches apart. Juushirou could feel the other man's alcohol scented breath on his face. "Sorry… about that box." He whispered.

Shunsui was silent. The proximity to him was making Juushirou blush, but he knew that it was just an accident. "Here, let me get the -"

At first, he didn't know what happened, but after a moment he could feel something soft on his lips. Shunsui's scratchy beard was tickling his chin. There was a flicker of desire, and of peace, but was quickly replaced with horror.

Juushirou pushed him away, and the next thing Shunsui knew, he was on the floor, looking up at the white-haired man who had just turned a shade paler.

"What the hell did you just do?!"

Easy answer, in Shunsui's drunken mind. "I kissed you."

Juushirou's breathing was becoming slightly irregular. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

Shunsui took a moment to think about that. Alcohol was slowing down his thought process, but in a moment, he blushed a deep shade of pink. "I… I'm sorry… we're both men…" He stood, and brushed off his uniform, not wanting to look the other man in the eye. "I should have asked you… if you were into that…"

"Idiot!" Said the pale man, raising his voice. "You're such an idiot! I have a disease, dammit! You might have just become infec—" He broke off, coughing harshly, only adding to his anxiety. He sank to his knees from lack of oxygen.

Shunsui rushed over, and reached to put a hand on the ill man's back, but he was pushed away.

"… get… out."

"Juu, I only -"

"I said get out!"

Shunsui let himself out, and could still hear coughing behind the closed door. He stood there a minute, and waited for the sound of pained breathing to subside before moving on.

_That _was_ stupid of me. _He admitted. _Why did I kiss him?_

Shunsui knew the answer to that; a combination of building desire over the years, and a bottle of sake.

But other more pressing thoughts invaded his mind.

He didn't know if Juushirou was open to the idea of men or not, but he had outright _forgotten_ the issue of his disease.

While stumbling down the hallway back to his own shared room, he touched his lips gingerly. A finger traced his bottom lip as if he'd be able to tell if any saliva exchanged carried the illness with it by its touch.

He felt nothing but residual moisture, and sighed at the recent memory of Juushirou's lips on his own.

_Well, there's nothing I can do about it now._

As far as Shunsui was concerned, if he got sick, he'd just have to deal with it. There was no point in regretting something as lovely as a kiss.

The door to his room was left slightly open for him, and his roommate Urahara was sound asleep inside.

Stripping off the official uniform felt new and strange.

_Juu will get his tomorrow. I wonder how he looks in black?_

His futon was flat and the covers were strewn about, but that wouldn't stop Shunsui from getting a good night's sleep – his own mind would do a good job of that for him.

_I wonder… if I end up getting sick… would he let me kiss him again?_


	2. Aftermath of Sake

Chapter summary: The consequences of sake consumption.

I appologize if you feel my chapters are short. I'm trying to make them cut off at the "right" spots, so that it goes smoother.

Special thanks to my beta, you know who you are.

Chapter 2:

"Hey, wakey wakey."

Shunsui groaned, and mumbled something that sounded like "…un anna gedup."

"Get up. You'll miss graduation."

_Graduation?... Graduation! _.In one swift motion, Shunsui snapped open his eyes, flung off the covers and stumbled towards the door.

Urahara's hand caught his shoulder. "Just a minute there, big guy. You have to get dressed first."

The sleepy man turned to face his roommate, who was already dressed and ready to go in his own shinigami uniform.

"Right," Shunsui muttered, only now realizing just how much of a hangover he had. "Aw man, I shouldn't have drunk so much last n -"

Shunsui paused, hand hovering over his new uniform. The reality of the previous night's events had just come rushing back.

"What's the matter?" Urahara shoved the black hakama into his outstretched hand. "C'mon we don't have a lot of time, you know."

"Right." Shunsui let out a sigh. He had forgotten in early-morning bliss, just how much of an ass he must look like to his best friend right now.

Quickly, Shunsui got dressed and headed out the door, Urahara urging him to go faster.

When they arrived, the lecture hall was already full bustling with students from the graduating class, who were waiting for Yamamoto-sensei to come and make his speech.

One part of Shunsui's mind wanted nothing more than to hide from Juushirou for all eternity…but another had him search the room for his friend anyway.

He was no where to be found.

Shunsui was somewhat worried – had he offended his friend so much that he wouldn't want to attend graduation?

_But… he was looking forward to it so much…_

Just then, the founder of the school, Yamamoto-sensei, stepped up to the podium.

"I know you all must be proud of your accomplishments," he began, "but I must tell you again that the road you've chosen is not an easy one…"

Shunsui couldn't pay attention. Perhaps it was rude to turn around while your teacher is giving a speech, but he couldn't help but glance at the door every few minutes.

_I suppose there's no way around it… if he can't come to graduation because of me… I'd better to talk to him and resolve this._

The moment the ceremonies were concluded, Shunsui slinked out the door. This couldn't wait any longer.

While other students were headed to the courtyard for some much-needed celebration, Kyouraku Shunsui was headed back towards the dormitory.

He rapped lightly on Juushirou's door frame. "Juu? It's me. Can I come in?"

There was no response, so Shunsui stopped and listened for signs of life. There was a faint, all too familiar raspy sound that could only have been Juushirou on one of his bad days.

"I'm coming in."

Shunsui slid open the door quietly and poked his head inside. The room smelled faintly of fresh blood. The sake set from last night was still on the table, but was joined by a variety of jars filled herbal remedies and other various medicines. Juushirou lay on his side on the futon, shivering and clutching a blood-soaked handkerchief to his chest, which heaved in effort with every breath.

The new graduate kneeled down by his friend's side, picking up a discarded bag of ice – or rather, water, now that it had melted.

"Shun?" Juushirou's voice was a harsh whisper.

"Hey there."

"Did I –" The ill man coughed, and a wet, gurgling sound erupted from his chest. He spat a combination of phlegm and blood into the handkerchief before he continued. "Did I miss it?"

Shunsui sighed. He knew how much Juushirou was proud of himself for making it all the way to graduation.

"Yeah…I'm sorry."

"It's ok…" He coughed again, more lightly. "It's not your fault...I knew that alcohol would slow down… my lungs. It was my choice."

In all honesty, Shunsui had a good idea that it _was_ his fault. It was _his_ idea to bring the sake, and it was _his_ kiss that probably caused his friend so much stress that it would exacerbate his illness.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, not sure weather he was asking about his friend's illness or not.

"I'll manage….in any case… you'd better go

"I… kind of wanted to talk to you… about last night."

Juushirou looked away, and Shunsui wasn't sure if his red face marked a blush or the presence of fever.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he started, "I don't know what came over me, I mean, I like girls, I really do you know? I just… when I'm with you…" He stopped that train of thought. "I wasn't thinking, and... I'm sorry if I upset you."

For a moment nothing was heard between them besides the sounds of Juushirou's grating breaths, then, he spoke. "I'm sorry too… for yelling. I was more concerned… over the idea of you catching this… disease… than anything else. And…" Juushirou took a deep a breath as he could stand before continuing. "Otherwise… I didn't mind so much."

On an impulse, Shunsui reached out to brush the hair away from the ill man's face.

Juushirou leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "…feels nice."

Shunsui noticed the head radiating from Juushirou's skin. "You're hot."

The ill man laughed, which broke out into coughing. "And you're…not so bad yourself."

"No, I mean you're _too_ hot. How high is your fever?"

"I haven't checked it," he admitted. "…but you really should go now."

The thermometer was in one of the desk drawers, if Shunsui remembered correctly. He got up and started searching through them. "I don't care about that. I care about you. If I get sick, I get sick."

Juushirou sat straight up, coughing into the already wet handkerchief. When he could breathe again, he stared at Shunsui angrily. "You selfish bastard."

Shunsui was taken aback by his words. "What…what do you mean 'selfish?' I care about you dammit!" He slammed the desk drawer closed, thermometer clutched in his fist.

"It's selfish…" Juushirou had to force himself to take a breath. "…because you're only thinking about yourself….what about…what I want?" He paused. "Or rather what I _don't_ want…It would kill me, Shun." A few more harsh coughs and Juushirou was looking markedly paler. "It would kill me…faster than this illness ever would…to know that I got you sick."

Shunsui's face softened some in understanding. "I have been a selfish bastard then." He sat down next to his friend and held out the thermometer. "I'm sorry."

Juushirou pushed it away. He was struggling for every breath. There was no way he could keep his mouth closed for that amount of time. "Don't bother… you're right. It's too high this time."

"Do you want me to take you to the Fourth Division?"

"Maybe I should... I'm not… feeling that great…"

Whenever Juushirou _admitted_ to not feeling well, it was always a bad sign. Shunsui took the blanket off the futon and wrapped his shivering friend in it, then picked him up carefully.

Flash steps might not have been the best thing, so Shunsui walked – albeit quickly – the entire way. Some of the students in the dorm hallways stopped to ask if Ukitake-senpai was all right. Others made a point to give them a wide berth.

When they reached the Fourth Division, they were immediately placed high on Captain Nakamura's priority list. Shunsui waited outside of the treatment room, pacing.

_I hate this. I hate this more than anything._

"He's out of danger now."

The dark haired man spun around to face Captain Nakamura, who looked a little tired himself.

The healer took a moment to pat Shunsui's shoulder. "You can go in and see him for a few minutes, but after that he needs rest. You were right to bring him here."

Shunsui let out a breath in relief, and leaned back against the hallway wall. The older man turned to leave.

"Captain Nakamura?"

"Yes?"

"Something happened last night… I guess I had a question…" Shunsui scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

The Captain turned back to face him, looking slightly concerned by the tone of Shunsui's voice.

"We were drinking last night…celebrating you know - "

"Ah yes, I already know. Juushirou told me as such. The alcohol did slow down the function of his lungs some, but it's nothing permanent."

Shunsui shook his head. "That's not it – I mean, it just kind of happened…"

He lost his nerve. He couldn't tell the truth, but… a lie would be just as good in this case, right?

"…I accidentally drank from the same cup." He sighed again. "I was wondering if I would get sick or not."

Captain Nakamura scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you're around him quite a lot, aren't you?"

The younger man nodded.

"It might be best then, to get tested." The older man's hand found its way to Shunsui's shoulder again. "You're a good friend, and he needs a good friend like you around, but don't forget about yourself. It's in your - and Juushirou's - best interest if you consider spending less time around him. Come back next week sometime. I'll have my vice-captain set up a lab for you."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Shunsui swallowed hard. That perhaps, was when the true reality of the situation sunk in. _Is it really that catching? No one else has ever caught it…_

But something else was nagging at the back of the young man's mind. _Spend less time around him? I couldn't! Especially now that I feel…_

Feel what? What exactly did he feel when he was around Ukitake Juushirou that made the thought of avoiding him unbearable?


	3. Confessions

When he entered the room, Shunsui found his friend looking somewhat more at ease than when he was first brought in, and sitting up with the help of a cushioned backrest.

"Hey." The ill man greeted, lifting his hand briefly in a wave.

Shunsui kept his distance, and lingered near the doorway. He didn't want to cause his friend any unneeded worry. That; and perhaps it was best to heed Captain Nakamura's advice for the time being.

"Hey you, feeling any better?"

"Oh, lots," Juushirou took in a jagged breath, then gave a slight smile, "They gave me the good medicine."

The scruffy young man took a tentative step forward. It was not the first time he has seen his friend so ill, but it was the first time seeing him laid up in the Fourth Division hospital. The stark whiteness of the room was oppressive, and lacked any of the warmth of Juushirou's dorm room, save the brown blanket draped across the ill man's shoulders.

It was no surprise to Shunsui that the sight was breaking his heart. It always did. His friend was too pale and too skinny on his _good_ days, but now he looked downright frail.

Juushirou coughed into his handkerchief, bringing Shunsui's thoughts back the present. It was probably time for him to leave. He turned for the door.

"Shun?"

At the sound of that weak voice, Shunsui stopped and faced his friend once more. "Yeah?"

"I…hate to ask you but…Captain Nakamura wants me to stay a few days," Juushirou took a breath, "If it's not too much trouble…would you mind getting a few things from my room for me?"

_If it's not too much trouble?! _Shunsui wanted to say that he would get him anything he wanted, even if he had to search all of Soul Society to find it, but he simply said; "Sure. You name it."

"…I'd kind of like a change of clothes and a few more of these…" Juushirou held up the soiled handkerchief briefly. "But only if you …" his eyelids fluttered, "…only if you have the time…I'm sorry, I'm rather tired…" As if on cue, Juushirou's head nodded once, twice, then fell softly to the side as he fell asleep against the backrest.

"It's the medicine." A voice behind Shunsui spoke quietly.

Shunsui nearly jumped out of his skin. How long had the Captain been standing there?

"It makes him sleepy." The doctor explained.

"Oh." Shunsui replied, still trying to get his heartbeat under control. It was scary how well captains could hide their reiatsu.

The old man smiled gently, and walked over to his patient, checking his pulse. "His lungs could use the rest." He turned back to Shunsui. "I hear you have some errands to run, so you'd better get to them."

Shunsui couldn't help but feel the doctor knew something he shouldn't have, by the tone of his voice, but shrugged it off. "Right."

Juushirou's dorm room was as they had left it. There were signs of sickness, a drunken night, and a junk food addict all around the room. The only new addition was a crisp black shihakushou, placed just inside the door.

Picking up the uniform, Shunsui smiled slightly. His dear friend had been so worried that he wouldn't make the final cut. But here was the proof that Ukitake Juushirou was indeed not as weak as people perceived him as.

_Well, he wanted a change of clothes, right?_ Shunsui tucked the garment under his arm, and decided to search for an extra yukata as well. Juushirou probably wouldn't feel well enough to wear his new attire just yet.

On the way to the closet, his foot met some clutter, and for a moment, Shunsui was brought back to the night before.

Juushirou had soft lips, and tasted of green tea, and sugar, and the sake they were consuming. But the memory felt fuzzy and muddled, and made Shunsui ache in a way he never had before.

However horrible that night had ended up, it was painful to think that it could never happen again. For the first time in his after-life, Shunsui cursed the drink he loved, for stealing away the clarity of that moment.

Shunsui sighed, and opened the dresser drawer a little roughly, grabbing a few handkerchiefs from the top of the pile. None of them were completely clean, having gathered varying amounts of washed-out blood stains from Juushirou's rough nights. He shoved them in his sleeve and took a moment to scout the room for anything else his ill friend might need. The room was truly a mess.

Juushirou didn't usually keep his room in such a state, Shunsui knew. _The exams must have kept you busy, right Juu?_

It didn't really bother him. Shunsui's own room was much, much worse. Neither he nor Urahara had any inclination to clean. Though, on several occasions, Kisuke's _experiments_ had caused his dates to leave running. Those were the only times Shunsui complained about the mess.

Without thinking much about it, Shunsui started picking up the trash that was on the floor. When that was done, he put his friend's clothes away. Then he flipped the futon, and pounded some of the lumps out. For the amount of time Juushirou spent there, he might as well be as comfortable as possible.

By the time he emerged from his cleaning-spree, it was starting to get dark. _Dammit! I've been keeping him waiting…_

When Juushirou woke from his drug-induced slumber, he was brought a small meal and some bitter herbal tea. He was sure it was supposed to be good for him, but at the moment he had no interest in drinking it.

The day's events were still rather unclear. He remembered Shunsui's worried face while he stepped trough the doorway to his room. There was an argument about...the current situation…in which Juushirou remembered being less than polite. He could still feel those strong arms in which he had felt surprisingly safe, even if he were burning alive at the time.

He still felt shivery and achy, but less so, and the tightness in his chest told him that he wasn't quite through yet with this particular episode. For the moment, he could breathe freely if he took it slow, and he certainly felt well enough to be annoyed by how sticky his clothing felt against his sweaty skin.

_Did I tell Shun to get me some clothes from my room or did I only think it?_

His thoughts and words from the past day were a jumble in his mind. Some things, he certainly _hoped_ he hadn't said aloud.

Shunsui's rough hand on his forehead had been a huge comfort, and soothed him in a way an icepack never had. He remembered his friend apologizing, and then he had said…

_Did I actually say that? Oh no…_

He hadn't meant to admit that the kiss was pleasant for him. He had planned to pretend to be disgusted, and let Shunsui keep his distance for a while.

Shunsui never needed much encouragement when it came to romance. _"Juu! She smiled at me today!"_ he would say, entirely convinced that a simple smile was meant for him and only him, _"She loves me, I'm sure of it. She can't resist my manly charm!"_

The memory made the ill man smile. _Ah, Shun, what am I going to do with you?_ Juushirou was never good at lying, let alone covering up for something he already said. _ What a mess we've gotten into._

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door, and the current subject of Juushirou's thoughts materialized in front of him.

"Hey handsome, you're awake." Shunsui fumbled with the various items he was carrying, and set them on a nearby counter.

The Juushirou blushed, but hoped it wasn't noticed. The scraggly man had been calling him that long before any of this had happened. Still, things felt a little different now.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm feeling much better now."

His friend smiled broadly. "Good, I'm glad. Oh! I brought the stuff you wanted…"

So he _had_ asked after all. He looked forward to changing into something fresher. "Thank you, I truly appreciate it."

"Hey, and look what I found!" Shunsui held up the black top, part of the attire worn by all shinigami.

Juushirou took it from Shunsui's outstretched hands. The material was thick and looked durable. He smiled. "I really made it, didn't I?"

"You sure did, and I'm not one bit surprised." Shunsui pulled up a chair, but sat at the foot of the bed rather than the head. "Hey," he said, looking more serious now, and turning slightly away, "What does this all mean now?"

_I don't know_, was the first thing Juushirou thought, but instead, he spoke of the facts of the situation. "I'm a sick man. You can't touch me like that."

His friend ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I know that but…" he paused. "What do you feel about me?"

Juushirou hadn't been prepared for such a direct question, but his friend had never been a subtle person. He stayed silent for moment, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Because I think I love you." After Shunsui spoke those words, he got up quickly and made for the door.

"Shunsui! Wait!" Juushirou's lungs protested at the use of a raised voice, and immediately seized him in a coughing fit. He had just enough time to shove his new uniform away before the blood came.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Shunsui rushed back to his friend's side.

When he could breathe again, Juushirou opened his eyes to find Shunsui wiping his face with a handkerchief, looking concerned and more than a little guilty. The ill man took the cloth from him and finished cleaning up.

"Please…wash your hands, Shun." He gestured to a sink on the other side of the room, "with soap."

Juushirou watched as red water dripped off Shunsui's hands, His friend remained standing at the sink long after the faucet was turned off.

"Sit with me a moment?" Juushirou's words came out as more of a statement than a question, and Shunsui could do nothing but nod silently and obey.

"You have to understand," the ill man began, twisting the bed sheet in his fingers. "…it doesn't matter what I feel, because it can never happen." His chest felt tight again, but he wasn't sure if it was entirely due to sickness.

"I'm not satisfied with that answer and you know it." Shunsui sounded almost bitter, yet he was still glancing at the door as if to plan his escape.

"You already know how I feel, anyway." Juushirou blushed, and developed a sudden fascination with the window.

Shunsui stood up. "Then why can't you say it?"

_It would make things too real, Shun._ Juushirou's chest started to feel tighten further, and he was starting to feel dizzy from lack of proper air. "Why should I…Why should I give myself the hope?" He gave a slight wheeze, and a short, blood-less cough, which caused Shunsui to place a cool hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Juu," his friend began, looking more somber than angry at this point. "Don't you ever, _ever,_ give up hope."

Juushirou unconsciously leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "It will be hard on you," he said at last, "loving me, I mean."

"I know."

"Feel free to…" Juushirou paused, trying to find a polite way to express what he was trying to say. "…you can chase all the pretty ladies you want…I have nothing to offer you."

His friend was not so hesitant to speak openly about the subject. "If you're talking about sex, don't you worry about it… besides; you offer me plenty of inspiration."

Juushirou choked on a laugh, but suppressed the oncoming coughs.

Shunsui stopped smiling then, a more serious look returning to his face. "By the way," he began. "I'm getting tested next week to see if…" he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Good," the ill man said, turning away once more. "Let me know the results."

"I guess I should go then."

Right then, Juushirou wanted more than anything to grab Shunsui's arm and ask him to stay. To tell him that it was easier to breathe with him around, and would he mind sitting with him for a little while longer?

But he didn't. He couldn't. It was too risky, when he was symptomatic. Instead, he took the time to reassure his friend's concerns. "I'll be back in time for our division assignments, don't worry."

The darker man gave a half smile, and then started on his way. He paused at the doorway. "We can make this work. You'll see."

He disappeared down the hallway, leaving his friend alone in the chilly hospital room.

Perhaps it was too optimistic, but something in Shunsui's voice made Juushirou trust his judgment entirely. He slept well that night.


	4. Division Assignments

The next few days passed quickly for Shunsui, though he was sure they were passing slowly for his currently bedridden friend. Juushirou always complained about the forced idleness his illness brought.

The new graduate felt a little guilty knowing that his friend had been in the Fourth Division hospital for the past few days. He had spent his own time celebrating with other classmates, and was now packing for the final move out of the dorms.

It had been…interesting rooming with Urahara Kisuke, but Shunsui had always spent more time in Juushirou's room anyway.

_Has Juu even started to pack, I wonder?_

Since he was always one to act first and ask questions later, Shunsui decided to take a trip down the hall to see for himself.

To his surprise, the door was open when he arrived. "Knock, knock?" he called tentatively.

Juushirou emerged from behind a shoji screen, carrying a mid sized box. "Hey," he greeted. "I just got out today."

"Ah, good. I was starting to get worried. I came by to see if you needed any help packing."

The white-haired man smiled and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, _someone_ seems to have rearranged my room under the guise of being helpful, and now I can't find half my things. Perhaps your fantastic intuition would like to help me locate them?"

"I think I can manage that." Shunsui gave a sheepish grin, "However that person must really like you to clean up a mess like that," he teased.

Juushirou gave a small sigh. "I'm always a step behind, aren't I?"

"You can't help it, Juu." Shunsui replied, not liking the serious turn of the conversation.

"I know that but…sometimes…" Juushirou poked at the stack of boxes in front of him. "Never mind." He gave another smile, though Shunsui could tell it was less genuine than before. "Now tell me, where are my notebooks?"

"Desk drawer, bottom right."

They continued in much the same way for a few hours, until it was dark outside and all but the bed was packed into neatly stacked boxes.

Juushirou sat on the floor, and gestured for the other man to do the same. "Isn't it exciting?" he said suddenly. "We get our division assignments tomorrow. Where do you think you'd like to go?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought," Shunsui scratched his beard. "I'd be okay with anyplace really. I hope we're assigned together though."

"I don't know how likely that is." Juushirou frowned. "There are a surprising number of shinigami emerging from the first graduating class."

"Well, we all know where Kisuke is going!" Shunsui gave a short laugh. "That guy's too much trouble for any place but the Twelfth.

The white-haired man laughed heartily, and Shunsui was relieved not to hear it interrupted by coughs.

Juushirou smiled "I wouldn't want to go there, that's for sure." His expression faltered for a moment before continuing. "I just hope I'm assigned someplace where I can be of use."

Shunsui knew by the far away look in his friend's eye that he was thinking about the Fourth Division, and hoping against hope that he wouldn't be placed there. He spent enough time there as it was, although Shunsui had to admit that it could seem like a logical placement, given his friend's predicament.

_No…Juushirou is too good with a zanpakutou to be placed someplace like that. Another division would be pleased to have a fighter like him. Anybody who knows him could tell you that. _

But Shunsui knew how placements were assigned. It was all based on paper. Your grades, your personality profile, and teacher recommendations were supposed to be enough for the current captains to make a decision by. It was an imperfect system, and it was likely it would be changed in the coming years, as the academy grew.

"It's late," said Juushirou, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'd like to get to bed. Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

"Aw, crap." He had forgotten about his own room. "Don't worry; I'll be done on time."

"Really now, you weren't done when you came to help me?" Juushirou sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Let's go. I'll help you."

He would have loved help, to be honest, but it was just past midnight, and Shunsui could see how tired his friend was. _Just out of the hospital and you're taking charge again already. If I didn't have you to run my life I'd probably be stumbling out of a bar, lost and confused. _

Shunsui raised his hands in protest. "No, really, it's ok. I seriously got an early start this time, I promise," he said "There's not a lot left."

Juushirou raised an eyebrow skeptically, but his futon looked so very inviting, so he decided to take Shunsui at his word. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow at the courtyard, okay?"

"Absolutely! I'll be the one in black." Shunsui chuckled at his own joke before giving a wave and heading back to his own room. _I'm such a horrible liar. "Early start" my ass. Juu knows me better than that. _

But Shunsui was glad that his friend decided to play along. He wouldn't want to be responsible for making the man ill…again.

_I certainly hope I'm not more trouble than I'm worth._

_

* * *

_

Juushirou tended to wake up just before dawn when he was feeling well. He was glad then, to see the sun just rising outside his window when he first opened his eyes.

Today was the day. The first graduating class of Yamamoto's academy was being given their division assignments. He had been looking forward to it, but tried not to get too excited. He knew there was a good chance getting a placement in some place he didn't want to be.

_It will be fine, _he told himself. _They said I performed exceptionally well during the exam…given the circumstances…._

But there was no use in worrying about it. Whatever happened, would happen.

Getting out of bed, Juushirou ran a hand through his short white hair. _Shunsui packed my comb, didn't he?_ No matter. His uniform lay in a folded pile on the floor. He reached for it, holding the top out in front of him for a moment, smiling.

He felt relatively clean, having taken a bath yesterday, taking advantage of what a private tub at the Fourth Division could offer. So he got dressed, slowly, making sure everything was neat and perfect. One final tug on his hakama-belt signaled that he was ready.

He arrived at the courtyard a little early, but some of the more serious students were already lining up. He fell in beside Ootaka, a shorter man with wild black hair and a talent for kidou.

"Hey, Ukitake," his classmate greeted. "I heard you had a rough time of it lately. Feeling better now?"

"Much, thank you." He smiled politely, though inwardly frustrated at the fact that it seemed no one could think of anything better to do than inquire about his health first chance they got.

"That's good, that's good." Ootaka looked around. "Hey where's your buddy? Some of the guys got him a…um…graduation gift we wanted to give him…"

_That didn't sound suspicious at all. _Now that it was pointed out, Juushirou was confused at the absence of his friend. "I'm not sure," he said. "He's cutting it close, isn't he?"

_Definitely cutting it close, Shun._ The captains were starting to wander in, one by one. _I'm going to have to go get you, aren't I? _

Juushirou had a bad feeling that Shunsui was still quite asleep. "If you'll excuse me," he said to Ootaka. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the courtyard, but ran the rest of the way, despite how much it drained him. He was panting a little when he got to Shunsui's room.

There was no time to be polite, so Juushirou let himself in.

As expected, the unkempt man was still snoring peacefully when he entered.

"Kyouraku Shunsui! Get up this instant!"

Shunsui's eyes snapped open. "What time's it?" he mumbled.

"Time to get dressed and go to the courtyard. You're so late it's not even funny."

Juushirou grabbed his friend by his shoulders and dragged him into a standing position.

They had been in this position before, many times in fact. Shunsui was always running late, having spent his nights drinking and enjoying the company of nice young ladies. Juushirou should have known better than to trust he would be up on time.

It was a familiar routine. Shunsui was often too groggy or to hung-over to be of much use in dressing himself. Juushirou spent many mornings doing exactly this; peeling off his friend's wrinkled yukata, and shoving a uniform on his shoulders. This time, the school uniform was packed away, and the black garb of a shinigami replaced it.

"You need a haircut soon." Juushirou remarked, combing Shunsui's darker hair with his fingers.

"I'm growing it out."

"Oh?" Juushirou wanted to inquire about it, but he was a bit distracted at the moment. The sight of Shunsui's well sculpted body was causing a blush to form on Juushirou's cheeks. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

Shunsui stepped into his hakama and looked up at his friend. "Sorry I'm late." He said, tying the pants on.

"It's ok." Juushirou looked away, hiding his face from his friend.

Shunsui looked up and chuckled. "My, my. Juu, are you blushing?"

"…I'm not blushing. It's a perfectly normal for us to change in front of each other."

The darker man bent down to tie his sandals, grinning mischievously. "Well then I certainly hope you're not coming down with another fever, since you claim that red face of yours isn't a result of seeing my manly physique."

"I do _not_ have a fever." Juushirou grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're going to be late."

They had been lucky. The last captain was only just now walking onto the field. It hadn't started yet.

"Why didn't Urahara wake you up?" Juushirou whispered, the both of them falling in with the second row of students.

Shunsui looked thoughtful. "He wasn't there when I got in last night." He glanced around. Urahara was on the other end of the first line. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Yamamoto raised his hand, calling for silence just as the last captain joined the end of the row of white-clad officers.

"You all know why you are here. Once again, congratulations on being the first graduating class." He turned to the captains. "If you will begin, gentlemen."

Juushirou noticed that only twelve captains were present. The oldest; Captain Masanori Kyosuke of the First Division was not here.

_It only makes sense. No one here is heading to the first squad right after graduation._ It was well known that you had to spend some time on another squad to prove yourself worth of that division.

The Second Division captain stepped forward and unrolled a scroll in front of him.

"The following persons shall step forward, and be recognized as members of the Second Division…"

Names were called. A person on Juushirou's right walked to the front proudly. The Second Division gained four new members, and the captain led them out of the courtyard.

The Third Division Captain followed much of the same pattern. Five graduates joined that squad.

Captain Nakamura stepped forward, his face gentle as always, but held an unreadable expression. "Will the following persons join me here, and be recognized as a member of the Fourth Division; Hatsumi Itaru."

Hatsumi was a skinny man – no he was a boy, really. Despite how long ago he died, He never quite looked past the age of sixteen. He looked slightly nervous, but he smiled as he walked to stand beside his new Captain.

The old captain shifted his position some, and held out his list in front of him once more. He seemed hesitant. "Ukitake Juushirou, step forward."

Shunsui could feel his friend's disappointment by a distinct drop in reiatsu. But he watched as Juushirou walked forward, keeping his posture proud as he resigned himself to Nakamura's side.

He wanted badly to say something; to call out and say it would be all right, to say that the Fourth Division was a great place to be. Without it, the other divisions would all collapse.

But he had a feeling that whatever he had to say wouldn't be appreciated at the moment, as he watched his friend walk beside the happier Hatsumi in following the captain out of the area.

The world seemed to stop for a moment, without Juushirou standing next to him. A sharp elbow to the ribs brought him back to reality.

"Get up there, man!" his neighbor whispered hastily.

"Kyouraku Shunsui! Are you present?" a rough voice called.

Shunsui hadn't even heard his name called. "Ah, yes! Coming!" he was being helpfully pushed from behind.

The bald Fifth Division captain was somewhat heavy-set, but the scars on his face and chest spoke of someone who had seen plenty of action on the battlefield.

"Follow me, kid."

Shunsui complied, noting that he was alone. _I'm the only one he wanted? That's weird. _

He looked back quickly, catching Urahara's face. His former roommate waved cheerfully.

"Okay kid. Welcome to the Fifth Division. That's where we're going."

The captain was walking surprisingly fast for someone of his girth. "After a quick introduction the rest of my runts, you're gonna gather up your stuff, and move into the barracks."

Shunsui struggled to keep up. "Um, sir? Why am I the only one? Did you want anybody else?"

"Are you questioning my judgment, kid?" the captain gave a mild glare over his shoulder.

"Uh, no sir, not at all, I was just curious."

"Truth is kid, you're the one who's got _me_ curious." The captain said suddenly. "You're one of the kids who's got two Zanpakutou, aren't you?"

Shunsui scratched the back of his head. "Well it's really only one, but it looks like two…"

"Whatever kid." The captain stopped at the gates bearing a large number five in its archway. "I didn't want any new recruits this year really. Just curiosity got the better of me. I had to pick one of you, but there was no way I was dealing with the sick kid. Nobody really wanted to risk their division against whatever he's got. It's a wonder he got into the academy at all."

Shunsui froze, reiatsu flaring in barely contained rage. "Shut up." His voice was dangerously low. "You don't know anything about him."

One moment, the captain was in front of him, smirking, the next he was gone and Shunsui could feel the cold tip of a sword against his throat.

"You'd best calm down, kid." The captain's gravelly voice sounded near his ear. "I run things around here. So knock it off."

The sword was lowered and sheathed. Shunsui gulped. "Yes sir." Perhaps this wasn't the best way to make a first impression


	5. The Fourth Division

Juushirou couldn't decide whether he was more disappointed or more angry about his placement. He had tried so hard…so _very_ hard…to prove himself.

_Was it all for nothing? If I knew it would come to this I wouldn't have worked so hard…_

That wasn't true, but at the moment he felt like being dramatic. It was hard to think clearly while trying to keep his reiatsu in check.

Captain Nakamura hadn't spoken a word since they left the courtyard, and Juushirou noted his companion was starting to get a little nervous.

_That's right, this is probably his first time meeting a captain._

This was nothing new for Juushirou. He had been inside the Fourth Division before, and Captain Nakamura was an old, friendly face.

Seeing how anxious the boy was, Juushirou forced himself to relax, and reached out to clap a hand on Hatsumi's shoulder. No doubt his own fluctuating reiatsu might have frightened his former classmate.

"It's okay," he forced out a comforting smile. "Captain Nakamura isn't that scary. He's really nice and he'll take good care of us."

Hatsumi nodded, and Juushirou felt the tension leave the boy's body.

"Now, now, Juushirou," the Captain spoke at last. "I must keep up appearances. I am a captain, you know."

The captain's voice was kind and fatherly, and made Juushirou remember all the times he had looked after him, and all the invitations to tea in his office. He suddenly felt guilty for being so annoyed with his placement; this man was always supportive of Juushirou's endeavors.

The old man slowed down his pace upon approaching the Fourth Division headquarters.

Juushirou had never been in this part of the Fourth Division before. He had only ever been to the hospital or the captain's office. They stopped just before the stairway to the doors.

"This is it," Nakamura said, turning around to face his new recruits. "Congratulations are in order, I think, for being some of the first to graduate from our new academy."

Juushirou shifted on his feet. Somehow the success of graduation didn't seem as sweet anymore.

"As you know," the captain continued, "The Fourth Division gives aide to other units, whether through medical assistance or carrying supplies to where they're needed. We serve an important function…" he paused, and Juushirou knew he was talking more to him than to Hatsumi. "…and without proper support, the other units would not have solid ground to stand on."

The doors behind the captain opened, and a young member of the division Juushirou didn't recognize stood in the doorway. "Everything is ready now, Captain."

Nakamura looked back at the girl. "Thank you, Takiko. I'll be in shortly."

The captain paused, turned back to his new recruits and smiled warmly. "I truly hope that you can both find a comfortable place here." He turned to the younger of the two. "Hatsumi, why don't you go inside? Takiko is going to show you where you'll be staying and discuss some things with you."

The boy nodded vigorously. "Yes, Captain!" He glanced curiously at his former classmate before making his way inside.

"Juushirou…" the captain hesitated.

"None of the other captains wanted me, did they?" the white haired man could feel his anger welling up inside of him again, he fought to control it.

"Your situation is complicated." The older man frowned. "Soul Society is currently dealing with a series of first occurrences."

Juushirou blinked, confused.

"This is the first time we have used a formal method of training souls to become shinigami, and you are a part of the first graduating class,"

The captain began walking, and Juushirou followed at his side.

"This is also the first time that soul society has seen anyone possess a dual zanpakutou. And two at the same time no less!" the captain gave a dry laugh. "You and Shunsui are something of a curiosity among the captains. Any of them would have been glad to have you…however," the captain paused, and stopped just before they reached an arched entrance to some sort of courtyard. He turned to face Juushirou.

"The idea of an incurable illness infecting an entire squad – or even themselves – was an issue discussed when we were working out the division assignments."

"But you said it yourself!" the younger man protested. "As long as I don't have close contact with anyone—" Juushirou cut himself off. The words "close contact" had suddenly distracted him, making him think of different place and time. He was only brought back when the captain spoke again.

"I tried to reassure them. Believe me, I tried. In the end there was only…" the captain trailed off. "Never mind that. Let's go see where you'll be staying, hmm?"

The captain gestured to the courtyard garden beyond the archway, and let Juushirou go first.

For the small size of the courtyard, its garden was impressive. A small pond complete with koi fish was at the center, with a stone bench placed beside it. It looked quite relaxing.

"This is where some of the lower seated officers stay. Unfortunately, the regular barracks doesn't have any single rooms."

It all felt terribly embarrassing. Juushirou was pretty sure that no other new recruit was going to find themselves in as nice a place. He was all too aware of the fact, however, that this was a safety measure, and not something he earned on his own merit.

The captain walked through the courtyard, and up a set of wooden steps. Juushirou followed as he was led around the side of the building. They stopped at a door near the end.

Captain Nakamura slid it open, and gestured for Juushirou to go inside. The younger man did so, and was surprised to find the room full of boxes; _his_ boxes. He had packed them with Shunsui yesterday.

"Forgive me for interfering in your matters, but I had a few of my division get your things. You're only just over your recent bout of illness, and well…and old man like me worries." Said old man took that moment to ruffle Juushirou's hair. "Usually," he continued. "You have a choice between being placed in a medical unit or a supply unit. If you really want to work with a medical team, I won't stop you, but I suggest against it."

"A supply unit is fine." Juushirou had no interest whatsoever in seeing the hospital any more than he had to.

The old doctor nodded approvingly. "Very well, Report tomorrow morning at the first supply warehouse. It's the largest supply building. I'm sure someone will be willing to help you find your way. I'll leave you to settle in then."

Captain Nakamura's white moustache curved over his lips in one last reassuring smile before he moved on, leaving Juushirou alone outside his new room.

It was awfully quiet. Juushirou was accustomed to a noisy dormitory, it was a common occurrence to be woken up with the bang of one of Urahara's experiments, or having Shunsui knock at his door and invite himself in before waiting for a response. The only sound now was a soft breeze whispering through the trees, and Juushirou realized for the first time just how much things were going to change.

Shunsui was no longer just down the hall. He was on the other side of Seireitei, with his own division, and new duties to take care of.

_Will he find the time for me, I wonder?_ It was a selfish thought, and Juushirou was surprised at himself for thinking it. He was supposed to be the voice of reason between them – he was supposed to be glad that Shunsui wasn't so near to him now. It would be safer. Any desire for closeness had to be repressed.

However, Juushirou had to admit that ever since that drunken night in his room, he found it harder and harder _not_ to think about Shunsui and his own desire to share something more…physical…with the man. It was harder still, to know what Shunsui felt for him, to know that he was indeed wanted back… and not be able to express, to explore with him, in ways other than words.

_Maybe it was a mistake, letting him love me…allowing myself to love him…_

It was not so much a question weather or not they truly cared for each other, but rather the question of how long could they carry on this way?

_I can't hold him, I can't kiss him…what kind of relationship are we supposed to be having? Not to mention the fact that we are both men…_

He considered for a moment calling the whole thing off, but then he remembered Shunsui's face that night in the hospital room. He could never deny that face anything.

"All right, Shun, you win." He whispered into the wind.

He went inside his new living quarters. The boxes wouldn't unpack themselves, right?

………

_Thank god it's the weekend. _Shunsui thought wearily, flopping down on one of four futons in his shared room. Training with the Fifth division troops had been tough. Captain Sakaguchi – as Shunsui now knew he was called – valued strength, and strangely enough, lightness on your feet. The new recruit had just finished running errands – literally _running_ errands – for his vice captain who was overseeing practice.

Shunsui hadn't seen Juushirou since division assignments, and he was looking forward to spending some time with him.

_I should really take a bath first._ Shunsui thought after getting a whiff of himself.

He was contemplating getting up and actually taking time to get soap and a towel when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called, not bothering to get up and answer the door himself. That would be far too polite for Kyouraku Shunsui.

The door slid open, and a boyish face popped his head inside. "Um, Kyouraku?" he called tentatively.

Shunsui sat up. "Oh hey, Hatsumi. What's up?"

"The captain…Captain Nakamura, I mean… wanted me to come get you. He said something about doing some tests…is it…I mean…are you feeling okay?" The boy asked, glancing down at the futon Shunsui had been laying in a moment before.

"Oh yeah, I feel fine." Shunsui stood up a stretched. "It's just a precaution, that's all."

"For what?" Hatsumi's face displayed a mixture of curiosity and concern.

_Well, Shunsui, would you like to admit you have kissed a man, enjoyed it, and possibly have a contagious disease because of it? _He asked himself, slightly amused. _No, I didn't think so._

"It's nothing to worry about," he gave a lopsided smile and led Hatsumi out of the room by the shoulder. "C'mon let's go."

The boy gently shook off hold. "Okay, okay, I'll take you there." He took a position ahead of the rougher man. Shunsui smiled to himself, knowing that the boy had wanted to show that _he_ was in charge of this all-to-important assignment from his captain.

They walked in silence, Hatsumi looking a bit foolish, with his nose slightly in the air.

But the quiet time gave Shunsui time to reflect that this was the moment of truth; if he had the disease, or if he didn't. He would never admit it, but a very small part of him almost was excited for the possibility that he was infected.

If he got sick, there would be no reason to stay away from Juushirou. There would be no reason why he couldn't kiss him and taste the same soft lips that he kissed on one drunken night nearly two weeks ago. And…there could be other things as well.

He did not, however, look forward to the idea of the long evenings burdened with fever-dreams and night sweats, or the shaking chills that he'd see wrack his friend's body time and time again, or the seemingly endless coughing that would leave him drowning in his own blood…

…_or a possible early death._ Shunsui did not linger on that thought long, because to realize this was to admit that Juushirou could leave him at any time. Instead, he focused on Hatsumi's back, as the boy led him to a lab at the end of a long white hallway.

Captain Nakamura was waiting inside for him.

"Well, now. Take a seat here, and I'll tell you what I'm going to do." The old doctor gestured to a seat that had peculiarly large armrests. "Hatsumi, you may go now."

The boy, who had been standing by the doorway, looked slightly disappointed at being dismissed, but said "Yes, Captain," in a steady voice.

The captain watched as the door closed, then turned back to Shunsui, who was now sitting, with a smile. "I don't usually do these sorts of things myself, but I suspect you had wanted this to be private."

"Well, yeah." He spoke without thinking. "I didn't want it to get around that—" Shunsui cut himself off, realizing what he was saying, and to whom.

"…that you drank from Juushirou's cup?" the older man winked.

"How did you…" Shunsui was about to stand up, but the doctor held out his hand to make him stay seated.

"My favorite patient talks in his sleep when he's ill…I'm not so old that I can't put two and two together anymore." He smiled gently, and then turned to fetch something from a cabinet to his left.

The dark-haired man let his mouth drop open slightly in surprise. "And you're not…" _Angry_? _Disgusted_? Shunsui wasn't sure what he was trying to ask.

"Of course not, I only hope…" the doctor paused, smile fading. He turned to fiddle with a tray of supplies. "You know the risk," he said finally. "I won't stop you."

"It's okay, He's not letting me...um…get close."

The doctor might have just let out a breath in relief, but it was so quiet that Shunsui could have just been hearing things.

"That's for the best. Now," the older man's voice changed to something more fitting a doctor and not a concerned uncle. "Roll up your sleeve. I'm going to have to take some blood."

Shunsui gulped. Needles had to be the worst part of the practice of medicine.


	6. Test Results Revealed

The Fourth Division hospital used to be Juushirou's least favorite place to be. After this week, he had changed his mind.

One of the oh-so-important duties of being a member of a supply team was to learn how to navigate the sewer system, so that supplies could reach their destinations quickly and efficiently during times of war or turbulence.

Climbing up a ladder that led to the outside world, Juushirou certainly _hoped_ he was back at the starting point; if he wasn't, he'd have to walk all the way back out to the other side of Seireitei and start over. The map hadn't been much help.

He lifted the grate above him, and was relieved to see Shigeki, the twelfth seat in charge of this particular exercise. Surprisingly, Hatsumi was at his side. "Hey, Ukitake," the boy greeted cheerfully. "I'm done with my other duties, so I get to go next!"

Shigeki clicked his stopwatch just as Juushirou replaced the sewer grate. The superior nodded in approval. "Just under an hour, that's great for your first week."

"Okay Hatsumi, in you go." The twelfth seat clapped the boy on the back, urging him forward. "Ukitake, you're free for the rest of the day."

Juushirou gave a quick "Yes sir," then tucked away the map he had used back into his uniform.

Starting back towards his room, he savored the fresh air and warm sunlight that had been denied him in the last hour.

The weekend had come, and now he was glad for two whole days of nothing. No sewer runs, no warehouse maintenance—just time to relax.

He would have started relaxing the moment he opened his door, however, it was hard to relax with your ribs being crushed by some unknown force.

"Juuchan!" The voice was loud in his ear.

_Oh. That's what it is._

"Let go, Shun! I have enough trouble breathing as it is!"

Shunsui obeyed, grinning wildly just inside the doorway. "Sorry, sorry."

Crossing his arms, Juushirou looked his friend over to check for signs of alcohol. "And what makes you think you can call me 'Juu-chan?'"

The darker man offered no apology. "We should have a party!"

Juushirou shoved Shunsui inside, hoping that he would become more coherent soon. He sat down on the tatami floor, and gestured for his friend to do the same.

"And why exactly should we have this party?" He asked calmly.

Shunsui looked confused. "I thought you knew? You're in the Fourth Division, I thought Captain Nakamura would tell you right away…"

The white-haired man shook his head, and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Oh," said Shunsui, now beaming more than ever. "The test! The test was negative!"

Unable to contain his relief, Juushirou flopped backwards, a laugh erupting from his open mouth. He'd never heard more beautiful words.

Shunsui crawled up next to him on his belly, holding his chin in his hands. "So? What are we going to do to celebrate?"

He was inches away from Juushirou again, making the thinner man nervous.

The humor left Juushirou's face. _Don't get cocky, Shun. It was a gift we shouldn't take for granted._

"Well the first thing you're going to do," he said at last, "is get back on the other side of the room, where you belong – besides, you stink."

"And you don't smell like roses either, my friend," said Shunsui, who was sitting up and moving backwards. "Where have you been? You smell like a sewer."

Juushirou groaned and sat up as well. "That's _exactly_ where I've been." He lifted his sleeve to his face to check just how bad he did smell. It was not pleasant.

"Is that why people from the Fourth Division smell funny?" said Shunsui, looking comically thoughtful. He stood suddenly. "I know! Let's treat ourselves to the hot springs!"

"I don't need to do all that. A normal bath is good enough for me."

The darker man was pulling on his sleeve now, and Juushirou stood to placate him. "I can't Shun, I don't have the money."

Shunsui stopped pulling, looking confused. "Didn't you get paid this morning? I did." He took out a sack of coins from inside his uniform top, and held it out for his friend to see.

"I did," Juushirou held up his hand in reassurance. "I just sent it home already."

Shunsui laughed. "All of it? You don't like to waste time, do you. Okay then. My treat. Grab your stuff, and let's go."

Despite the fact that Shunsui had told him to get ready, Juushirou stood still and watched as his friend rummaged through his things like he had a right to them, throwing things out of half-unpacked boxes left and right, until he found what he was looking for.

A folded yukata and a towel were shoved into Juushirou's arms, and his friend headed for the door.

Juushirou mentally shrugged, knowing he has lost this battle, as he watched Shunsui enthusiastically speeding along in front of him. He broke into a half-jog to catch up.

"Slow down," he said, grabbing Shunsui by the arm. "There's no need to rush."

The darker man flashed a carefree smile. "Sorry!"

"I haven't seen you for nearly a week," Juushirou said once his friend had slowed his pace. "What division are you in? What is it like?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there for my assignment," said Shunsui, rubbing the grime off the back of his neck. "I'm in the Fifth. Got picked right after you did."

"And what's it like? What kind of things does the Fifth Division do?"

"Well, we…" Shunsui paused. "…we do a lot of running." He said after a moment.

"Running? That's it?" Surely other divisions were more exciting than _that_.

"Well, they say it's to build up my speed and endurance, for what, I'm not sure. Half the officers talk about hollows, and the other half talks about paperwork."

"Oh," said Juushirou, slightly disappointed. He was hoping for something a little more exciting.

"It's not that bad though," said Shunsui, after pausing to think. "The guys I live with are fun. They like to stay up late and try to sneak peaks of the ladies barracks over the fence." He chuckled at the memory.

"Do you go with them?"

Someone else might not have noticed it, but Juushirou saw the slight frown just before Shunsui's face stretched out into a grin.

"Of course not, my heart's already been stolen."

Juushirou couldn't help but think that those were the sort of lines his friend used to force feed to the women he used to date. "You can you know." He said after a pause. "You can go looking."

Shunsui actually did stop now, forcing Juushirou to do likewise. The white haired man turn around to look at his friend, confused.

"Juushirou," Shunsui took a step forward, and seized Juushirou gently by the shoulders. "I told you already. You give me what I need."

"I…I know," stammered Juushirou, the closeness making him nervous for more reason than one. "I know that, but… you must have _other_ needs." He stressed the word on purpose, hoping that it would convey his message adequately.

"Well, of course I do." Shunsui shrugged. "So do you, don't you? What do you do about it?"

"I can take of that myself," Juushirou couldn't stop the words as they fell out of his mouth. He blushed furiously, realizing the implication of what he had just said.

The darker man laughed. "Well," he said between breaths, "that's how I manage things too."

Now thoroughly embarrassed, Juushirou swatted at Shunsui's hands, knocking them off his shoulders. "Get off of me," he tried to speak sternly, but it was not convincing. "People could be watching us."

"All right, All right," said Shunsui, wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes and resuming his pace. "We'll talk about normal things. How's your week been?"

Falling in step beside his friend, Juushirou would have scoffed if it were not so entirely against his nature to do so. "My week?" he began. "I've done three sewer runs, checked the stock in each of the warehouses _twice_, and failed my first test on first aid."

"First aid?" inquired the other man. "I thought you'd have wanted to be in a supply unit…"

"I _am_ in a supply unit," he insisted. "They make everybody learn the basics. I'm so bad at it, Shunsui." The use of his friend's full first name indicated just how adamant he was about the statement. "When I was done wrapping up Hatsumi at practice, he looked like he _needed_ first aid."

Juushirou thought he saw Shunsui try to hide a smile by scratching his beard. He knew he was rambling, but he continued anyway. It felt good to get it out.

"We only practice sword-arts once every two weeks, I heard. This week, I was half tempted to correct _officers_ on their stance during basic drills." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I just don't fit in there. I almost wish…" He trailed off, realizing what he was about to say for the first time.

"Wished what?" Asked Shunsui, face drawn slightly in concern. "Wish that you didn't do this at all?"

Juushirou let out a sigh. "No, not at all. I'm still glad I went to the academy, besides…" He hesitated so that he could covertly look to see if anyone was around before he continued. "…I wouldn't have met you." He smiled then, for the first time since they started this conversation.

A rough, well-tanned hand slid into Juushirou's paler one. He didn't resist it.

They continued on in comfortable silence.


	7. celebration?

A/N: This is the point in time I'd like to remind you that this story is rated M. I know some of you are reading it when you shouldn't be, but I won't name names. This chapter may not be that dirty comparatively, but it might get worse later.

After a brief stop at the Fifth Division barracks so that Shunsui could get a change of clothes, the two men found themselves at one of Soul Society's local hot springs.

It was a quiet spot that Shunsui liked. He had dragged Juushirou there a few times, and the white haired man didn't remember paying for it himself then, either. Of course, back then, they had been accompanied by Urahara and a few others. Now they were alone.

_Alone? Oh my…_

Juushirou, after having realized this, hoped to whatever god was listening that Shunsui didn't have any bright ideas.

_No, he knows better. We just _can't_ do anything like that._

"What's the matter?" asked Shunsui as they approached the front desk. "You have such a strange look on your face…"

"N... nothing, really."

Three men each wrapped in yukata and holding towels emerged from a door to the side. Juushirou calmed, immediately at the sight. This was a public hot springs after all, and it was likely there were others already enjoying themselves in the relaxing water.

They paid – well, Shunsui paid – the woman at the desk the specified amount, and the two of them walked back into the changing and showering area.

It was very hard for Juushirou not to look at his friend while he undressed himself, throwing off layers of sweat-stained clothing, and putting them in a basket.

Taking off his own clothes with a growing sense of embarrassment, Juushirou covered himself with his small towel quickly. A voice in the back of his mind told him that this was all normal. That men bathed together in hot springs all the time, and that Shunsui had seen him naked plenty of times before.

_And how many of those times was he looking at me in a different way than I expected?_

Juushirou remembered of course, that he, himself, had occasionally revisited memories of those times for a later, more private moment.

Now it was all out in the open. Juushirou knew what Shunsui saw him as; he knew that Shunsui had wanted him. He wondered if his friend savored the sight of his own naked body, and tried hard not to blush.

"Juu? You okay?" Shunsui was ahead of him now, heading towards the showers, and obviously waiting for him. "If you don't feel well or something, we don't have to do this."

"No, no, I'm fine." Juushirou reassured him. "I was just lost in thought."

Shunsui grinned. "Well come on then! I want to get cleaned up so I can enjoy myself."

Showering was relatively uneventful, though Juushirou did find his eyes wandering quite a bit to the seat next to his.

It was a natural, normal thing for them to be doing. Friends went to hot springs together all the time, and it was certainly nothing new. At the same time, Juushirou couldn't help but think that it was like they were coming here for the first time. Everything seemed new again, lately.

Juushirou walked out onto the deck, purposely keeping Shunsui by his side. He didn't like the idea of either being in front of or behind him at the moment.

The darker man tossed his towel to the side, causing it to sprawl out sloppily over the rocks to the side of the hot springs. His modesty gone with the towel, Shunsui entered first, and quickly.

Hot springs being, well, _hot_ by nature, Juushirou preferred to get used to the temperature of the water first before settling in. He folded his towel and set it on the deck, trying not to think about his nudity in the presence of his friend, especially now that he noted that they were in fact alone.

Shunsui, now seated, closed his eyes and stretched out his arms to rest them behind his head. "Isn't this great, Juu? This has got to be the best thing for you after a hard day's work."

Juushirou welcomed conversation; the silence had only made him more aware of his own thoughts. "Captain Nakamura wouldn't agree with you."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Too many germs." He said, sliding further into the water. He waded over to the somewhat secluded corner where Shunsui had settled.

"You never told me that," said Shunsui, one eye opening to look at the other man. "How many times have you let me bring you here knowing this?"

Juushirou smiled. "Plenty of times I'm sure. I only got sick the once."

"You did? When?"

"First year, the time Urahara dunked me under." Juushirou sunk down to his shoulders in the water, the surface grazing the bottom of his short white hair.

"We didn't know you were sick back then." Shunsui commented, both eyes open now, and staring up into the sky.

"I wasn't angry about it. We had a lot of fun that day."

Shunsui made a grunt that sounded like an agreement, but his eyes were closed again.

Juushirou said nothing else, content just to watch him. He looked quite relaxed, leaning against the rocks; his well-sculpted chest rising and falling gently with each breath. A trickle of sweat wandered down the line of his jaw, dripping off the hair of his short beard to plop in the water, where underneath the surface…

…_what the HELL am I doing?!_

Juushirou froze, and then slowly turned his gaze down to his lap, underneath the water, where his hands were being very, _very_, disobedient.

"Hey, Kyouraku! Ukitake!"

_Damn, damn, damn…_

Ootaka Ryohei, former classmate and current reason to panic, had just stepped out to the edge of the deck, and Urahara was right behind him.

"Hey Ootaka! Hey roomie!" Shunsui was alert now, gesturing for the two new arrivals to join them in the water. "C'mon in! Just got off work too, huh?"

Slowly, so very slowly, Juushirou disconnected his hands from his now-aching member, and crossed his arms over his lap, hoping that he didn't look awkward.

"But of course!" said Urahara, folding his towel and setting it atop his head. He held it in place as he stepped down into the water. "We should reward ourselves for our first full week as shinigami."

The bearded man laughed. "You know I like to live well, Kisuke."

Ootaka waded in took a seat across from Shunsui. The alcove where they had settled suddenly felt very crowded. Urahara walked over lazily, still holding the towel.

"Where did you guys end up?" asked Shunsui. "I left before I got to see where you guys went."

"I'm in the Eighth," said Ootaka, cupping his hands in the water to spread it over his neck and shoulders. "I thought I was finally rid of Yama-jii, but he runs the drills there too."

Urahara sank into the water across from Juushirou, towel precariously balanced. "Take a guess, my friend." He said to Shunsui, looking full of himself.

"Sixth? No, no… that wouldn't suit you…" Shunsui scrunched up his face, feigning heavy thought. "Thirteenth!"

"Stop teasing, Kyouraku, you know he got the Twelfth!" Ootaka laughed.

"Aw, I had wanted it to be a secret," Urahara said in mock disappointment. "I like to watch him think."

Shunsui laughed. "You like to torture people."

"I get paid to torture people, now."

All of them were laughing now, save Juushirou, who was still concentrating on trying to will down the result of his earlier handiwork.

"You're being awfully quiet, Ukitake." The statement came from Urahara, who was at this moment studying Juushirou's face. "And you're really red. How long have you guys been in here?"

"Not… not that long." Juushirou heard his own voice quaver from pure nerves, and immediately knew that the situation was going to go downhill from here.

Shunsui was now on the alert, stood and made his way over to Juushirou's side faster than the white haired man had expected.

"He's right, Juu…maybe it's time we get out—"

"NO!"

Feeling all eyes on him as a result of his shouting, Juushirou cleared his throat in attempt to steady himself. This, in retrospect, might not have been the best way to win his case. "I mean, I feel fine. I'd like to stay a few more minutes."

Shunsui's face betrayed his concern, but he reluctantly sat back down. "All right, then. You know best."

Juushirou tried to give what he thought would be a reassuring smile. It seemed to satisfy his friend, who smiled back.

_A few more minutes… just a few more minutes…_

The men around him resumed their chatter, and Juushirou did his best to join in. Then, after what seemed like ages, the pressure in his groin died down. He relaxed now, moving his arms to his sides slowly. He glanced down to check on the state of things, and was pleased to see a more natural looking organ.

Shunsui had been looking at him every now and then, obviously impatient for him to say when they should leave.

Now that he was relaxed, Juushirou thought he really would have liked to stay longer, but admitting to the incredibly perverse act was out of the question. He would play along for now.

"I've had enough, Shun." He said to his friend, trying his best to wear an expression of perfect health anyway, so that Shunsui wouldn't worry so much.

The bearded man stood. "Ok guys, I'm going to get going too. You guys enjoy yourselves!" Shunsui waved to them as he started towards the deck. Juushirou followed, grabbing his towel from the rocks.

Once out of the water, Juushirou quickly covered himself, even now not wanting the world at large to be aware of that part of him. He kept his eyes to the floorboards as they headed into the changing room to dry off.

Shunsui toweled off and made quick work of dressing himself, to the other man's relief. Juushirou did likewise, folding the green yukata around him, tying it shut and wrapping a brown obi around his midsection.

"Oh man, I'm going to have to do laundry tomorrow," said Shunsui, who had gathered up his clothes against his chest with one arm.

"Me too." Juushirou's own clothes still reeked of the sewer.

Waving in quick thanks to the woman behind the desk, the two of them left the establishment. One of them thoroughly refreshed, the other one thoroughly frustrated.

The air was slightly cooler now that it was evening, and Juushirou shivered. He knew this was nothing to worry about, because of the contrast of the hot water to a more normal air temperature. Shunsui might not have known this, the way he kept shooting him concerned glances, but it wasn't until the hot springs were a good distance behind them that he spoke.

"Juushirou, seriously, are you all right? You really didn't look good back there." Shunsui's voice had a serious tone to it, and Juushirou felt rather guilty now for making him worry.

"I feel fine, honestly." Juushirou insisted. "It was just a little too hot."

Shunsui's hand was on his forehead instantly, surely in attempt to feel for a fever. But the darker man's hands were warm as well, making it harder for him to feel anything out of the ordinary. "I can't tell," he muttered, sounding frustrated.

Juushirou removed the hand from his face, but held on to it. "Trust me, I'm okay."

"If you get sick from this I'm not taking you back there again. Why didn't you tell me that place was full of germs?"

Juushirou nearly laughed. "I'm not sure if 'full of' is accurate. It just sometimes happens," he said. "Besides, I like it there. I have good memories there."

Said memories just happened to be creeping into his mind at this very moment, and recent ones at that.

_Behave, you._ He spoke to a particular member of his body, which was threatening to misbehave again. _We'll be home soon._

The Fifth Division was only a few steps in front of them now, and Shunsui squeezed the hand he was holding gently. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, still sporting that worried look.

Juushirou restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "I promise I feel perfectly healthy today. I'll be fine on my own."

Shunsui nodded, and gave a half-smile before separating his hand from Juushirou's. He disappeared beyond the gates of the Fifth Division.

Juushirou walked quickly the rest of the way, trying not to think about how concerned Shunsui had been on the walk home. The thought made him feel incredibly guilty.

Upon entering his room, he shut the door, dropped the clothes he had been holding on the floor, and grabbed a handkerchief from a pile in one of his open boxes. All thoughts of remorse were currently on hold. It was time to finish what he had started in the hot water.


	8. Moving again

The weekend had proven to be a welcome rest from the earlier hectic week, but now that he was back on duty, Shunsui was having a hard time concentrating. This 'endurance' business was starting to get on his nerves.

After conveniently forgetting that his vice-captain had mentioned a meeting with Captain Sakaguchi on Saturday, he was now forced to run twice as many laps than usual around the division complex this morning. He had spent the time making sure Juushirou hadn't gotten sick from the hot springs.

_This is stupid… I don't even have any real duties yet…_ He would have sighed if he weren't out of breath from running. _But it was worth it just to make sure that Juu was okay… maybe I shouldn't take him to the hot springs anymore, just in case…_

The fourth seat in charge of watching him that day was now on his way to report to the captain. Shunsui hadn't seen the man since the first day, but couldn't help but think that this was not a good sign.

_I have half a mind to just keep running right out of those gates…_ He thought to himself as he passed by the entrance to the grounds.

Lingering his sight on those gates might not have been a good idea. As soon as he looked forward, he noticed the large body of Captain Sakaguchi directly in his path. He couldn't stop his momentum.

Without a sound on the part of the wider man, Shunsui bounced off his belly, falling to the ground with a groan.

"Get up, Kyouraku," spat the captain impatiently.

Shunsui obeyed as fast as he could, and noted that Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, former sensei and vice-captain of the Eight Division, was walking up behind the larger man. For some reason, this made him feel like he was in far worse trouble than he had imagined.

"Yes… uh… sirs." He wasn't sure how to address more than one person of a higher rank at a time, nervous as he was.

"You're being transferred. I don't need people who screw around and waste my time."

Shunsui was confused; surely he hadn't messed around all _that_ much. But then again, he'd only been there a week. "Uh… what?"

The captain rolled his eyes, and then took out a small scroll from the sleeve of his haori. He thrust the item into Shunsui's chest, and then turned to leave. "He's all yours!" The older man called to Yamamoto as he left.

There was nothing Shunsui could do but just stand there, bewildered. He held the scroll loosely with one hand. There was no need to look at it; it was his transfer notice. He looked to his former teacher for some sort of explanation.

"It is unacceptable for a shinigami to play truant," Yamamoto said, white beard bristling as he spoke. "You have been transferred to the Eight Division, so I can keep and eye on you." The vice-captain's voice was heavy with disappointment. "Follow me."

Shunsui took a moment to make his feet move, still shocked from the news. He caught up with his former sensei after a moment of spluttering.

"Wait, what's going on? Should I go get my things?" He asked.

"You can get your things later… Shunsui…" The older man slowed, but did not stop. "I had hoped that you would have grown a little since your first year. This kind of behavior is embarrassing. It reflects upon not only your own failures, but of the Academy's."

The younger man couldn't really argue. He had to admit that it all seemed like a rather stupid thing to do, now.

"To prevent any further mistakes," Yamamoto continued. "You will be under my direct command until such a time as you can prove yourself worthy of other duties."

The old man always had a way of making Shunsui feel sorry for whatever transgressions he may have committed. Now was no exception. He could have easily waited a few hours before dropping by the Fourth Division.

_He seemed happy to see me too… _

Yes, Juushirou had been happy to see him. But even so his friend seemed miserable lately in his new position.

Right then, lightning might have just struck Shunsui's brain.

_Yama-jii is right here in front of me…why didn't I think of this before…!_

"Uh, Yamamoto-sensei…" He began hesitantly; he didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"You will call me Vice-Captain Yamamoto, now."

"Yes… I'll be sure to remember that," he spoke rather quickly from nervousness. "I was wondering… if you have the power to transfer the shinigami from our class, why not… why not transfer Juushirou to your division? The Fourth Division really doesn't suit him."

The vice-captain sighed. "You are not getting out of this, Kyouraku Shunsui. My decisions are final."

"No, no… you misunderstand." Shunsui stepped in front of the older man, blocking his path. "It's not about me, it's really not."

Yamamoto gave him a look that clearly spoke of disbelief.

"If you could only see him there… he's really not happy. He's not meant for it… you've seen him fight! He's one of the best in our class…"

"Juushirou's situation is complicated," said Yamamoto, who was paying more attention to Shunsui's words now. "We decided that it would be best for everyone if he stayed close to the Fourth Division."

Shunsui was starting to feel frustrated now… how could his teacher not see it?! After all the times he had encouraged his ill student to try harder, to work better, to stick it out to the end so that he would be rewarded… everyone always said that Ukitake Juushirou was Yamamoto's favorite.

"Then why did you let him in the academy at all?! Why would you give him hope like that?!" Shunsui was shouting and he knew it. But he did not apologize; instead he looked his old master directly in the face to show his sincerity. His angry eyes were pleading with the other man.

There was a long silence. Shunsui did not avert his eyes from Yamamoto's gaze, even though just looking at the man for any length of time required a good amount of willpower.

When Yamamoto spoke next, he was noticeably quieter. "You are not the only one who has expressed concern over Juushirou's placement." He unlocked his eyes from Shunsui's stare, and sighed. "I had hoped... I wanted to believe that he would be appreciated for his ability, and not rejected for his condition. His reiatsu was so strong, even from the beginning…" He gave his student a glance.

"But you know that already, I'm sure… in the end, after the captains had discussed it… they informed me that he would be best left to the Fourth; that they couldn't risk any of the battle-ready divisions."

Shunsui had been listening in silence, but couldn't hold his tongue when the old man paused. "But… you knew how good he was… did you at least—"

"No. I did not say anything." The old man looked back at Shunsui, whose face was etched with anger. Even so, Yamamoto spoke calmly to him. "It may have been a mistake."

The vice-captain stepped around his former student, and continued walking. Shunsui barely heard the next few words. "I'll see what I can do."

Juushirou hadn't expected to be woken up so early in the morning. It wasn't even dawn yet, and someone was rapping on his door frame.

Half expecting Shunsui in his groggy state; it was even more of a surprise when he found out who it was.

"Captain Nakamura!" He exclaimed, hand still on the door frame. "And Yamamoto-sensei!" he looked back and forth between the two older men.

"Quiet down, Juushirou, you'll wake your neighbors," whispered the captain. The old man smiled warmly at him. "Feeling well, I hope?"

"Ah… yes. I'm fine." Juushirou had a brief feeling of being rather underdressed, but realized that both men had seen him in far worse states. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, looking confused.

It was Yamamoto who spoke. "You're being transferred."

"Really?!" Juushirou clapped a hand over his mouth in apology for shouting. Then he remembered that his current captain was still standing there in front of him. "I mean… wow… that's too bad."

"There's no need for that Juushirou," Captain Nakamura placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know that you're unhappy here."

"Pardon me for asking sir," Juushirou wasn't sure which man he was addressing at the moment. "But why couldn't this wait until morning?"

Captain Nakamura's grin widened, and Yamamoto gave a quiet chuckle. "Your new captain," started his former teacher, "wanted to make sure you had time to move in before morning drills."

_I'm being transferred now? Right__** now**_

"There's no time to waste actually," said Nakamura, removing his hand from Juushirou's shoulder and straightening his haori. "I'm glad to see you haven't completely unpacked."

Juushirou would have blushed, knowing that the older men had seen the state of his room. But he was too excited at the moment. He started almost immediately, shoving things unceremoniously into boxes.

"Don't you want to know where you're supposed to be going?" asked the captain, looking highly amused.

"Uh, yes, sir… sorry." The younger man stopped what he was doing and turned back towards them.

Yamamoto cleared his throat quietly. "You've been re-assigned to the Thirteenth Division, where you will serve under Captain Kouya Masahiro." The older man extended a small scroll out to his former student.

Juushirou took it, looked at it quickly, almost to reassure himself this was real.

"Someone will be waiting for you at the gates," said Nakamura. "I trust you know how to get there?"

The Thirteenth Division was well known for the fact that it had the best views of nature surrounding it. It was even said that some of the officers had a nice view of a lake. It also happened to be the division farthest away from where he was now. Juushirou knew he'd have to hurry if he was going to make it by dawn.

"I'll leave you to it then. Have a good day, Juushirou." With those words, Yamamoto left.

Captain Nakamura stood in the doorway, seemingly watching as the other man left. Juushirou wasn't sure what to make of it, until the old doctor stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He smiled mischievously.

"Don't let that old geezer know I'm helping you."

"Yes, sir."


	9. The crazy man

With the help of Captain Nakamura, Juushirou somehow managed to trek with all his belongings over to the Thirteenth Division's gates in record time; the older man having the advantage of a particularly fast flash step.

Carrying a large box of his own, Juushirou walked up to the gates with a spring in his steps. He placed it beside the others, which had mysteriously arrived without him.

Juushirou had to wonder what the vice-captain standing at the gates was thinking when the first box appeared without as much as a warning. The man had long black hair, pulled into a high ponytail, with bangs that hung on either side of his face. The look he was giving right now told him nothing.

"Leave them here," the vice-captain's voice was flat. "I'll have somebody take care of it. The captain wants to see you."

This was the point where Juushirou started getting nervous. He had heard the name before, but he could not connect this captain to a face. He must have been present in the courtyard the day assignments were given, but there were quite a few scary-looking men there.

The as-of-yet nameless vice-captain led him deep into the Thirteenth Division complex, very soon he found himself standing on a deck, overlooking what had to be the best view of the lake. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon. It was stunning to witness.

"Sir, I've brought him," announced the vice-captain.

There was a shuffling sound of someone getting up off the floor, and a crash as something fell and shattered.

"Are you all right?" The vice-captain sounded more annoyed than concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little stiff." A voice said from inside.

_So far so good… it doesn't _sound_ like a crazed maniac…_

The door opened, and Juushirou was greeted by a wide yawn.

The captain peered tiredly out from under shaggy brown bangs when he had finished. "You're Ukitake, right?"

"Yes, sir."

He was taller than Juushirou by about three inches. This made him rather tall indeed. He had a young looking face, if he were living he would look like he was about to turn thirty. However, his face also spoke of years of experience that told Juushirou he hadn't just died yesterday.

"Good. Seto here picked up the right guy, then." The captain yawned again, this time covering his mouth, remembering his manners. "Come on in, I don't bite." He turned to his vice-captain. "You can go now if you like."

The other man gave a short bow, and left without a word.

The captain turned back inside, leaving the door open. Juushirou followed, a bit confused by this man who was so very un-captain-like. The still-sleepy man sighed and sat down, shifting his weight strangely. He let one leg lay out in front of him.

"Good morning! I'm Captain Kouya Masahiro, and that, my good fellow, was Seto Yoshi. He's a bit cranky at this time in the morning, so you'll have to excuse him."

"That's quite all right, sir," said Juushirou, becoming more comfortable with this man, and sitting when he was signaled to do so. "If you don't mind me asking, why so early in the morning?"

The captain started picking up the pieces of porcelain that might have once been a tea cup, trying to clean up the floor space next to him. "I don't know, really," he said, looking upward as if he were thinking. "I guess I kind of thought you'd want to get out of that place as soon as possible… that's what I would have wanted anyway," that last statement was muttered, and Juushirou wondered if he was meant to hear it.

"Anyway," the captain continued. "We at the Thirteenth take care of anything that pops up on the east continent of the real world. Like hollows and what-not."

The remains of whatever it had been that broke was cupped in one of his hands. He held it up. "Would you mind dumping this in that bin over there? I'm rather clumsy, actually."

A bit bewildered by the request, Juushirou accepted the broken bits with both hands and dropped them into a trash can to his left. This was definitely not the sort of captain he would have pictured.

"Vice-captain Seto is going to go over procedure with you later after drills. But you won't have to worry about going on patrol for a few weeks yet while we break you in." Captain Kouya scratched the back of his head, as if in thought. "I think that's about it," he said after a moment. "I sure hope you like it here."

This was shaping up to a great assignment, if you asked Juushirou. _Actual missions to the real world? Fantastic!_

"I think it will work out for me just fine, captain." Juushirou replied eagerly. "And I promise I won't let you down. Thank you for taking a chance on me… I know I wasn't anybody's first choice."

The captain looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Now it was Juushirou's turn to be confused. "Well, the Fourth only took me because none of the other divisions wanted to deal with my condition… I thought."

The captain chuckled. "You were on my list from the beginning," he began. "Oh, we talked about you a lot. Eventually they said I couldn't have you – but I'm afraid I don't follow directions very well."

"But why would—" Juushirou stopped himself, remembering he was talking to his captain, and that he shouldn't be speaking so freely. He shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth, anyway. He didn't even know _why_ he had been transferred in the first place.

"Why would I want you?" The captain chuckled again. "I'm sorry for laughing, but I thought it was rather obvious… I think we've got a lot in common, you and me."

Juushirou felt his face scrunch up in confusion. He knew nothing about this man, and they had certainly never met in person before. What could they possibly have in common?

Captain Kouya shifted his weight back onto his hands for a moment as he scooted closer to Juushirou on the floor. When he was settled again, he lifted back the black pleats of his hakama on the leg he was extending out.

There was a metal brace, on either side of the leg, attached at the knee and ankle.

A deep healed-over wound left a gaping hole where much of the calf used to be. It looked rather painful, actually. Juushirou thought he even saw the thin outline of a bone in one of the deeper areas. The ankle was slightly twisted, as if the bone had set incorrectly after whatever injury had occurred.

"Acid," the captain said suddenly, snapping Juushirou's attention back up to the other man's face. He hadn't meant to stare. "It was acid, from a hollow I fought once, probably fifty years or so ago now."

The hakama was pulled back down, and only now did Juushirou realize that the brace was still visible beneath it, and the metal contraption extended to the other side of the straw sandal. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier.

"The bone is fragile. I've broken it several times since. I'm rather useless without the brace actually. I can't flash step anymore." The captain paused, and sighed. His eyes told Juushirou that he was remembering another place and time. "They wanted me to resign my position back then. But, like I said, I don't like to do as I'm told."

The sun was rising higher through a window behind Captain Kouya, and Juushirou squinted as the light hit his eyes.

"Oh fiddlesticks, it's getting late. I'd better show you where you're staying so you can get ready for drills at the dojo."

"Yes, sir," said Juushirou as he stood.

"Help a man, up, would you?" Said the older man, hand extended in front of him expectantly. "Up's harder than down, as you may have heard before."

Juushirou let the taller man grab a hold of his arm to keep himself steady as he rose. However, once the man started walking out onto the deck, he didn't appear to have much trouble at all.

"We're going over there first," Captain Kouya pointed to a long, low building that wasn't too far away. "Usually only the officers get single rooms, but you probably already know that by now."

Juushirou nodded. It was just another reminder of his weakness.

"However," the captain began, sounding mischievous. "The exams for becoming a seated officer are coming up rather soon."

Juushirou paid this information no mind. He doubted that he could become an officer in any less than a year.

The building itself was similar to the one in the Fourth Division, but it was long and narrow, instead of square. There was no room for a courtyard, but its defining feature was obviously intended to be the view of the lake.

Someone exited a room at the far end of the deck. As the man came closer Juushirou could see that it was Seto, the vice-captain from earlier.

The captain waved in greeting, but it was not returned. Juushirou would have thought he was ignoring them, until he gave a muttered "Don't be late for practice," as he passed.

Juushirou's new room appeared to be the very same room as the one Seto had left; by the way the captain paused at the doorway.

"Now," the captain began, opening the door as he spoke. "Think of this room as a loan, not a gift. I expect you to earn a seat among the officers by the next exam."

"What?!" Juushirou exclaimed before he could stop himself. He spluttered an apology rather quickly afterward.

The captain looked amused. "You heard me. In three months you'd better increase your rank, or I'll pack you up and send you back to the Fourth myself."

"I mean no disrespect sir, but you can't be serious?"

The taller man acted like he didn't hear him. "Seto will come and get you for drills." He looked away at the dawn. "Sure is pretty isn't it?" He remarked as he strolled away.

_Maybe this man __**is**__ crazy…_

Once again, Juushirou moved to a new room, finding his things having already arrived without him. Perhaps the vice-captain had set them there. _But didn't he say he was going to get someone else to do that?_

A strange division this was, the Thirteenth.


	10. Reason to panic

For all the complaining Shunsui did about his sudden transfer, he actually liked the drills at the Eight Division a lot better. Since Yamamoto ran them, it was not that far off from what they had been doing at the Academy.

He had finished settling in yesterday, and this morning was the first day that everything seemed normal again. He had woken up a little late, but got dressed, and headed to the grassy field where kidou practice was taking place… or rather… _should_ have been taking place.

No one was there.

For a fleeting moment, Shunsui thought that he must have been mistaken as to _when_ he was supposed to be there, but Yamamoto always made sure that Shunsui understood directions clearly after his earlier problems with the Fifth.

He decided to walk back to the barracks. Maybe somebody there knew what was going on.

He noted that the cafeteria, normally full of officers eating breakfast at this time, was empty, as was the dojo where hand to hand combat was usually being reviewed.

Hardly anyone was where they were supposed to be… it was highly unusual.

There were two low-seated officers standing together on a bridge that Shunsui was walking under. They were whispering to each other, and it was a wonder Shunsui heard them at all as he passed.

"Did you hear about…?"

"Yeah I know. He's dead."

"It's not like it was unexpected though, they say he was ill not to long ago…"

Shunsui's blood turned to ice in his veins. _They couldn't have meant…?_

Shunsui turned around, the mission to find out why everyone was gone forgotten. He picked up his pace until he passed the Fifth Division gates. Then, he broke into a run, acting almost entirely on instinct.

_No, I'm sure he's fine._ He reassured himself. _When I get there, he'll be in his room, and wondering what the hell I'm running around for. _His legs only moved faster, and he would have considered using flash steps, if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't had much practice with them yet, and never knew where he'd end up.

The Fourth Division gate was fast approaching. Things seemed rather quiet here too, he noted. He made quick work of the courtyard, and the steps, and found his way to Juushirou's door.

He knocked rather hard actually, and he waited, panting loudly outside the door.

There was no answer. He knocked again, threatening to send the door off its track. He heard nothing from inside. It was too hard to restrain himself any longer. He slammed the door open…

Juushirou wasn't there. Neither were any of his things… it looked like no one lived there. It had been cleaned recently.

_Oh, God, no…_

He was running again, and he was ironically reminded of his drills at the Fifth Division.

_Captain Nakamura… Nakamura would know…_

The hospital was just beyond the warehouses, on the other side of the complex. He met few people on the way, but those he saw were looking rather solemn.

He fumbled with the doors at the entrance, and nearly knocked into a woman who was leaving. He mumbled an apology as he passed her.

Shunsui sped down the white hallway, pausing briefly at each doorway to check for any sign of the unmistakable white haori. He turned at the corner. Nakamura's office was halfway down, and the panicked man could only pray that he was there.

The door was open, and the old captain was at his desk, looking grave and filling out some paperwork. Shunsui didn't bother to knock, and the older man looked up in shock when he stumbled in.

"Captain… Nakamura…" He panted, thoroughly out of breath. Speech temporarily evaded him.

The old doctor stood and rushed over to him, pushing him down onto a chair and kneeling by his side.

"Calm down now, and speak slowly," the captain said, looking worried. He waited patiently for Shunsui to get enough oxygen back into his lungs.

"Juushirou… is he?"

"Juushirou is at the square in the middle of Seireitei, with all the others. What happened? Why were you running?"

Shunsui was glad to be sitting just then, as the adrenaline in his body suddenly fell to his feet. "Oh thank God." He put his head in his hands now, and focused on getting his heartbeat under control.

"Are you all right?" The doctor's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked up again. The older man's face betrayed his anxiety at the present situation.

"Yes… I'm sorry… I just thought—" Shunsui stopped. Something the captain had said made him wonder. "…what is everybody doing in the square?"

The doctor, apparently now convinced that the younger man wasn't going to need any medical assistance, sat in the chair next to him.

"For Captain Masanori's memorial service, of course," the doctor began. "Didn't you hear?"

It all started to make sense… and it made Shunsui feel rather foolish. The whole of Seireitei wouldn't have stopped if _Juushirou_ had died, but it _would_ stop to honor the death of the Captain-Commander.

"No I didn't. I heard two men talking, saying someone had died… I just…"

Captain Nakamura nodded in understanding. "I see," he said "And you feared the worst, I suspect."

"So then I went to go see him and…"

"And he wasn't in his room, was he?" The doctor was smiling now, looking a little amused.

Shunsui might have taken offence, if he wasn't already too busy being relieved. "Yes… and his things weren't there… why weren't his things there?"

He turned to face the older man directly, his face betraying his utter confusion.

The captain stood. "He's been transferred; yesterday morning, in fact. To the Thirteenth Division." He started walking towards the door, and gestured for Shunsui to follow.

"It seems Genryuusai has a soft spot for him, as usual…. come, let's join the others and pay our proper respect to our dear old Masanori."

Juushirou hadn't known the man personally, but all the same, he felt numb after hearing about Masanori's death.

Anytime someone's life was stolen out from under them, it only reminded him of how fleeting life, even after-life, could be. People could live on for thousands of years here, or they could die in a day, bleeding on the street of the 80th district of the Rukongai.

It was a cruel, but inevitable fact, and each time he encountered death, he wondered how long it would be, before he too would be taken away from all this. The disease gave no warning at times, and occasionally, even on days when he felt fine, he wondered if he would choke to death in his sleep, never getting a chance to say goodbye. Would he get a chance to see his family one more time? And, there was Shunsui too, now… how prepared could he be, if Juushirou himself didn't know when the end was coming?

As his thoughts wandered to Shunsui, Juushirou realized that he hadn't seen the man all morning. It was a rather large crowd, but even so, he had expected the other man to seek him out.

Someone was tapping him on the shoulder. _That must be him now._

Expecting to see Shunsui, he was a little shocked to see Captain Nakamura standing behind him.

"Oh, Captain Nakamura…" Juushirou trailed off. Shunsui was a few steps behind the captain. He didn't look right. He was sweaty and somewhat pale, but his face was hard to read.

Without much warning, Juushirou was seized by the hand and dragged away from the crowd. He tried to look back at Nakamura for some answer, but the old doctor was engrossed in the funeral proceedings.

"Shun… wait! What's…?" Shunsui wouldn't stop moving. The crowd was far away now, and they entered a wooded area that was heavily shaded. Before he knew what was happening, Shunsui had grabbed him, and was holding him in a tight embrace.

"Please," Shunsui began; speaking so low it was almost a whisper. "Please, just let me hold you right now."

Realization hit Juushirou like a punch in the stomach. He pulled back slightly, his hands flying up to cradle Shunsui's face. "Oh no, please don't tell me…" He _was_ slightly warm.

Juushirou froze, looking for an answer. He still felt Shunsui's hands resting on the small of his back, but his friend's blue-gray eyes were still unreadable. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Why else was Shunsui missing from the funeral? Why else was he with Nakamura at the time? Why else did he look like he was about to collapse?

Shunsui's face changed for the first time since they entered the woods, it twisted with confusion and deep thought.

"No!" He said after a moment. "No, I'm not… I… I thought you were… dead."

Relief washed over Juushirou's features. He legs felt wobbly, and he detached himself from Shunsui to lean against a tree trunk. He slid down the bark to sit on the ground. Shunsui still had a hold on one of his arms, and was kneeling down next to him.

"Hey… are you all—"

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." Juushirou's voice strained against the stress. One hand covered his face.

"I should say the same to you."

"Well then… wait, what did _I_ do?" Juushirou looked back up at Shunsui, perplexed.

Shunsui sat now, sharing the tree with his dear friend. "For one, you transferred out of the Fourth Division without telling me, congratulations, by the way."

"That only happened yesterday. I didn't have time… besides," he turned his head sideways, to question the man directly. "Why weren't you at the funeral like everybody else?"

"I woke up late." Shunsui shrugged, and then paused. A silence that seemed palpable formed between them followed. "Juushirou," he said finally, "Don't die without telling me first. I want to be there."

Juushirou hesitated. "You know I can't promise that… sometimes it's too sudden… I barely have any warning myself."

The darker of the two shifted, lifting his arm to drape it across Juushirou's shoulders. Juushirou found himself being pulled closer, and resisted only for a moment before giving in and letting his head fall to rest on Shunsui's chest.

"Don't get used to this," he said, voice slightly muffled against the fabric of Shunsui's uniform. "I'm only letting you because you were scared."

"Thank you for indulging me," said Shunsui, kissing the top of the other man's head briefly.

Juushirou turned so he could look up at the other man. "You scared me pretty good too, you know. Why are you all sweaty like that?"

"I ran all over looking for you, of course. What would you have done?"

The white-haired man lifted a hand, to brush away some hair that was falling into his companion's eyes. "Don't get sick, so I don't ever have to find out."

The bearded man said nothing, and somewhere deep inside of him, Juushirou knew this was because this was a promise Shunsui couldn't make either.

A bell sounded in the distance, signaling the final goodbye to such a high ranking officer. The two men sat there quietly long after the crowd had dispersed, both appreciating life in their own way.


End file.
